Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts
This is a list of concerts by Hello Pro Kenshuusei, since 2007. Also listed is mini-concerts and fan club events. Concerts Happyoukai Concerts= #2011.09.11 Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2012.03.31 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2012.06.17 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2012.09.09 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2012.12.09 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2013.03.31 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2013.06.08-15 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2013.09.15-21 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2013.12.07-21 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2014.02.23-03.09 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2014.06.01-06.14 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2014.09.07-09.23 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2014.11.29-12.29 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2015.03.08-03.22 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2015.06.14-27 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2015.09.06-19 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2015.11.28-12.13 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #2016.02.13-03.06 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ #2016.06.04-06.12 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 6gatsu ~EXCITING!~ #2016.09.04-09.25 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ #2016.12.11-12.23 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 12gatsu ~EXCITING!~ #2017.03.11-20 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu |-|Shinji Kouen Concerts= #2007.05.13 Dai 1kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ (with THE Possible, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Arihara Kanna) #2007.08.26 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ (with THE Possible) #2007.11.23 2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ #2008.03.29 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ #2008.06.22 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ #2008.09.23 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ #2008.11.24 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ #2009.04.04-05 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ #2009.06.07 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ #2009.09.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ #2009.11.23 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama FIRE!~ #2010.02.28 2010 Hello Pro Egg Norimen LIVE 2gatsu (2010 ハロプロエッグ ノリメンLIVE 2月) #2010.03.27 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama GOLD!~ #2010.06.05 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ #2010.09.05 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama STEP!~ (2010 ハロー!プロジェクト新人公演9月 〜横浜STEP!〜) #2010.11.28 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ Mini Concerts *2007.09.22 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 01 (Aoki Erina, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Ogawa Saki, Kikkawa Yuu) *2007.10.20 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 02 (Noto Arisa, Furukawa Konatsu, Fukuda Kanon, Okai Asuna, Mano Erina) *2008.03.08 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 03 (Sawada Yuri, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Komine Momoka) *2008.05.25 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 04 (Tanaka Anri, Sengoku Minami, Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Wada Ayaka, Ogawa Saki) *2008.08.30 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 05 (Noto Arisa, Sawada Yuri, Kitahara Sayaka, Komine Momoka, Kikkawa Yuu) *2010.02.13 Hello Pro Egg Delivery Station! 06 Test Events #2013.05.05 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ #2014.05.04 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ #2015.05.04 Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ #2016.05.05 Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ #2017.XX.XX Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ Fan Club Events *2008.08.10–2008.08.14 Hello Pro Egg Fan Club Gentei Event *2009.02.21–2009.03.01 Hello Pro Egg Fan Club Gentei Event Dai 2 Dan *2013.03.05 Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Kanazawa Tomoko, Kishimoto Yumeno) *2013.03.06 Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Makino Maria, Ichioka Reina) *2013.03.07 Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako) SATOYAMA/SATOUMI movement *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 *Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts